runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sulaiman400
Hi Sulaiman400 -- we are excited to have Runescape Clans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Kyle Harmon Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco, and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:41, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Wiki spelling The proper capitalization of Runescape is Rune'S'''cape. It should be changed. 03:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Do you think I could possibly have sysops powers? Spencemac724 04:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Funny Nice sul nice lol... Trying to attract my attention so i can interview you again? Slappy slam 19:41, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Favicon Do you like this image as a favicon for this wikia? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescapeclans/images//6/64/Favicon.ico Adminship Hey Sulai, Is there any way I could be given sysop powers?--Soldier 1033talk 02:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) HI Hello I'm Kisanorame, owner of Eternitys End, and I would like to say that you are welcome to request membership/alliance with my clan if you wish. URL Here's the URL you wanted: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights Soldier 1033talk 23:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Bad idea! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?! Didn't you see his RfA?! The community '''DID NOT' approve of him ofbeing an admin non the less a b 'crat! This is a terrible mistake. Even though he has some good edits, that doesn't mean you can just hand out admin privileges like they're just candy! I'm going to have to have a discussion about this... --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 23:44, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Even if you had good intentions in sysopping him, that still doesn't give you the right to give him adminship. The rest of the community '''did not favor him being an admin. If you look at his failed RfA, you will see why I am telling you all of this. Even though you have b 'crat tools, you still can't go around sysopping people without the rest of the community agreeing to that. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 00:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) want me to un bcat him and put him as a sysop? :You can't only Wiki Staff members can do that. I have messaged them about it so we will have to wait for them to respond to find out what we can do. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer ' Talk | | ' 00:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Seriously.... ::Sorry you feel that way. =( 20:56, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Soldier has been a good addition to the staff, even spence agrees to that.... Sulaiman400 Conversation about RSB or VNC Please post any comments about the RSB or the VNC here, and I will comment back as soon as possible. Re:Hey I guess. Just a min. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 17:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC)